


Necessary Time Off

by catbeans



Series: canon-universe stuff [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: It's been a long few days after the Death Star, Luke and Han need to unwind, and Han really likes eating Luke out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a continuation of a mini fic from like....a WHILE ago that was a fill for the prompt "first kiss." i was going to rewrite/heavily edit it (its "selfish" btw) bc. it rly needs some editing. but then i was like nah i want to get this one done first. this can stand on its own tho!  
> on tumblr@hansolosbi!

Han's hand was warm at the small of Luke's back, fingertips curling around the hem of his shirt and sending a shiver up his spine while he guided Luke towards the Falcon. Han shot a look over his shoulder and sped up slightly, confident no one had come looking for them, flattening his palm on Luke's back.

He didn't bother closing the boarding ramp once they were in the Falcon; the air on Yavin was warm enough to be pleasant, but muggy enough that it would get uncomfortable with no fresh air coming in.

Luke stopped once they were inside and turned towards Han, but before he could ask if he wanted his jacket back, Han's hands were at his waist, pulling him close, warm even through their shirts.

Luke couldn't tell which one of them leaned in first, but Han's lips were warm and soft against his own, and he couldn't help the small sound bubbling up from his chest when Han pressed forward until Luke's back hit the wall. He was still holding the jacket awkwardly in one hand, his free hand coming up to the back of Han's neck, hair tickling the backs of his fingers.

Han's teeth dragged against Luke's bottom lip when he pulled back, still so close Luke could feel his breath. Han moved a hand up to cup Luke's jaw, thumb rubbing along his cheek, his other hand heavy at Luke’s waist, and he felt warmer than could be explained by the weather.

“Do you…” Han started, but he interrupted himself to kiss Luke again, deep and enough to make his knees feel weak, fingers squeezing at Luke's hip. “You want to get somewhere more comfortable?”

He nodded, more eager than intended, and Han kissed him again before pulling him along to the crew quarters, hand snugly holding Luke’s.

It was warmer the further they got inside the Falcon, and Han shrugged his vest off as soon as they got to the quarters, tossing it to the foot of his bed.

Han sat down, and he suddenly looked unprepared and almost nervous, like he hadn't expected to get this far and didn't know what to do with himself now that he had.

Luke set the jacket down with the vest and took a step forward so he was standing between Han's knees, leaning his forearms lightly against Han's shoulders.

“I’m glad you came back,” Luke said quietly, just over a whisper, twisting his fingers in Han's hair.

“Yeah, well.” Han had to tilt his head up to look Luke in the eye, and he brought his hands back to Luke's hips, pulling him a little closer. “Wasn't gonna let you get yourself blown up.”

Luke bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. “I didn't just mean for that.”

Han's thumbs slipped under Luke's shirt, rubbing over his hipbones, making him shiver despite how warm it was. “Then what did you mean?”

When Luke looked back to him, Han's eyes were crinkled at the corners, warm expression on his face like he knew exactly what Luke meant but still wanted to make him say it. His hands on Luke's hips pulled him closer until they were almost touching.

Luke had some retort on the tip of his tongue, he was certain, but Han's hands were so warm on his skin and the adrenaline of the last couple days hadn't fully worn off, and Luke was leaning in to kiss him again before he could think to get any words out.

It started out slow, Han following Luke's lead. The angle with Luke standing was a little awkward, Han having to crane his neck up to meet him; he leaned back without breaking the kiss, pulling Luke along with him until there was a _smack_ against the wall and Han had to break away with a string of swears.

A spike of anxiety went up Luke's spine, but Han sat up straight again and kissed Luke's jaw, absently rubbing the back of his head.

“Sorry,” he mumbled into a kiss against Luke's neck, shifting around so he was lying longways on the bed, bringing his hand down to Luke's wrist to pull him down with him.

The bed was cramped, barely comfortable for one person, but just enough to fit the two of them on their sides, legs tucked together and close enough Luke could feel Han's breath against his skin. Han skimmed a hand up Luke's side, fingers tracing the dips of his ribs, sliding down again to squeeze the soft part of his hip.

Luke's chest ached; the stark contrast was almost too much, between the warm, soft feeling of being so close to Han, and the aftermath of the Death Star, the space so suddenly devoid of life that he’d felt it more than he felt the actual explosion. He’d felt it earlier, too, after Alderaan, but wasn't able to put two and two together until the second time. It was like a hole in a part of his chest he didn't know existed until it was gone, and no one else seemed to know it existed either.

Luke was startled back into the moment by Han's hand coming up to push his hair back from his eyes, trailing back down to the soft fuzz at the back of his neck. “Okay?”

Luke felt stuck--what was there to say? What answer could he give that wouldn't sound like sympathizing with Stormtroopers? However much they were undoubtedly the enemy, they were _alive_ and then they weren't all at once and so, so suddenly, but what good would it do trying to explain that to someone who didn't even think the Force was real?

“Yeah,” Luke said quietly, leaning in the last few inches to kiss Han. “It’s fine.”

Luke could feel Han frowning before he pulled away just enough to break the kiss, still rubbing his fingertips over the back of Luke's neck. “We don't have to, y’know, _do_ anything, that's not--”

“I know, it's not that.”

“Then what is it?”

Luke hesitated, biting the inside of his cheek. Part of him wanted, desperately, to talk to someone about it, to do something about the incessant itch of the feeling that he was the one who caused that huge, empty _gap_ in the first place, but most of him knew it was pointless, and he would just have to live with it.

“Nothing.” He managed a small smile before leaning in to kiss Han again. “Long couple days.”

He didn't kiss back right away, but Luke felt more than heard the murmured “Okay,” just before Han deepened the kiss, hand sliding down from Luke's neck to the center of his back.

Luke shivered and arched impossibly closer to Han, bringing his hands up to Han's chest, fingertips skating over the worn-soft fabric of his shirt. He could feel Han's sharp intake of breath, the way his mouth dropped open just slightly against his own, and something clicked in him.

There was nothing Luke could do about what he’d _had_ to do to the Death Star, or how empty and jarring it felt for thousands of little spots of light to suddenly disappear, into fire and debris and burning, or how he knew he would have to just get used to it; but that was _then_ , and the future was still out of his hands, and Han was right there _right now_ , so warm and solid that Luke felt like he could stay in that moment forever.

This close--legs all tangled without enough room to spread out even if they'd wanted to--Luke could feel Han starting to get hard against his thigh, inching back until he bumped the wall like he didn't want Luke to notice.

The empty feeling in Luke's chest suddenly felt replaced by a wave of something warm and heavy, and he wasn't about to let it leave; he rocked forward against Han, lightly scraping his teeth against Han's lip and pulling him closer by the front of his shirt.

Han shivered, kissing Luke back almost desperately. His hand slipped down from Luke's back to his waist, his grip snug but still not tugging Luke any closer.

Luke huffed through his nose and rolled his hips against Han again, nudging his thigh upwards enough that the intent had to be obvious this time. He couldn't help smiling to himself at the way Han tried to hold back a gasp.

“Do you…” Han kissed him again before he could finish his sentence, his hand shifting again to the small of Luke's back. “Do you want to--?”

“Yes,” Luke interrupted breathlessly. He leaned in to keep kissing Han a little too eagerly, teeth clicking together at first, but Han's chest still rumbled on a moan, finally letting himself rock just slightly against Luke.

It took a couple awkward seconds of trying to shift around without either of them falling off the bed, both kicking off their shoes; Luke lay flat on his back, Han propped up above him, leaning just enough of his weight on Luke to make him never want to move again.

Luke's hands skirted down Han's sides, fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep down a small, startled sound when Han kissed across his jaw and down his neck, gasping and gripping his hips when Han dragged his teeth along the crook of his neck.

Han's hair tickled under his chin, making him shiver. His fingers twitched with wanting to touch Han more, but he didn't quite know what to do with his hands, settling for feeling up inside Han's shirt.

Luke could feel Han's breath getting heavier against his skin, arching against him into the feeling of Luke's hands along his back, and he could tell there would be a mark left over from the way Han was mouthing at his neck.

Han stopped but didn't move away, still peppering kisses along the side of his neck when he asked, “Can I eat you out?”

It was soft and quiet, and Luke would have easily missed it if they weren't so close together; his breath caught in his throat for a second before he managed a shaky nod, hips wriggling under Han's at the thought of it.

“Didn't hear you,” Han murmured, kissing the underside of Luke's jaw.

“Please,” Luke said, just above a whisper, and he'd barely gotten the word out before Han was leaning up to kiss him, open-mouthed and desperate.

Han had to sit up, propped up on his knees above Luke's hips. “Lean up against the wall a little.”

Luke pushed himself up and scooted back so Han had more room by his legs, settling in between his knees. Somewhere in the back of his mind Luke realized he would probably end up with a crick in his neck, cramped and leaning against the wall like that, but then Han's fingers were at his waistband and any conscious thought he had left disappeared.

It was another few seconds of fumbling to get his pants off without having to get out of the bed--he almost knocked his knee into Han, when he had to lift his hips to shimmy them down past his waist--but Han didn't waste any time tossing them to the side as soon as Luke's legs were free. He settled back in between Luke's thighs, knees over his shoulders.

“I want,” he started, voice low and a little rough, pressing kisses along Luke's lower belly and the soft fuzz down past his belly button. “Wanna get you in a real bed one of these days.”

Luke bit his lip and moved a hand to Han's hair.

“A _nice_ one,” he continued, glancing up at Luke before moving a little lower to kiss his inner thigh, teeth scraping just slightly, and Luke couldn't keep down the small sound at the back of his throat. “Get you all spread out, take all the time I want.”

“You can,” Luke said quietly, voice cracking a little. “Not like there's anywhere we need to be.”

Han looked up at him again, eyes crinkling warmly, smiling against his skin. “That's true.”

Before Luke could think of a response, Han kissed a little higher up, sucking a small mark onto the soft, even more sensitive skin there, and Luke's head hit the wall with a dull _thunk_.

Han moved his hand up to Luke's waist, thumbs rubbing over his hipbones. He still didn't move from there, though, kissing with the occasional hint of teeth, only moving away to give the other side the same treatment until Luke was shaking, breath heavy and uneven.

Luke could see at least three red spots and bruises scattered across his thighs when he looked down, but Han looked perfectly happy to stay right where he was, absently rubbing his fingertips just above the patch of dark hair.

“I changed my mind,” Luke said breathlessly. “Forget taking all the time you want-- _oh_.”

Han grinned at him from where he was mouthing another mark into Luke's skin. “Yeah, alright, bossy.”

He pressed another kiss to the fresh red spot before finally, _finally_ bringing his mouth up to Luke's clit, hands coming down around his thighs to tug him closer.

Luke just about whined, fingers clenching in Han's hair. With all the preamble and teasing, he had expected Han to ease into it, keep him wanting until he was begging, but Han gave head like he kissed--like there was nowhere else he'd rather be, thorough and enthusiastic and downright filthy.

Han rubbed his fingertips along the bend where Luke's thighs met his pelvis, making him twitch; he could hear that smug grin in Han's voice, muffled from refusing to pull away for even a second when he teased, “You're so wet already.”

“ _Shut up._ ”

“It's cute,” Han said, and the light vibrations from his voice, rumbling against Luke's skin, made him shudder.

“Do you--oh, _oh_ \--do you even know what ‘cute’ _means_?”

“Yes.” Han was making eye contact when Luke looked down at him, and he didn't break it, pressing his tongue flat against Luke's clit and then closing his lips around it, humming like it was candy. He had to hold Luke's hips down to keep from getting hit in the nose, unable to keep himself still.

Luke’s free hand was gripping the thin mattress, legs shaking over Han's shoulders; he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed at the high-pitched gasp he let out when Han's tongue slid a little lower and inside him, just a second before focusing back on his clit.

He almost missed Han's murmured, “Just say if I should stop,” a second before he moved a hand down from Luke's waist, slowly slipping a finger inside him.

Luke bit his lip against a low moan he couldn't keep down, grip tightening in Han's hair, rocking his hips up into the pressure from Han's mouth.

“Keep--keep going,” Luke stammered. “ _Please_.”

He could feel a hint of teeth, Han's eyes crinkling on a smile, and when he curled his fingers as he added a second, Luke’s moan practically echoed in the small room.

Han's free hand shifted from Luke's hip to the soft, sensitive spot above his pelvic bone, and the pressure from Han's fingers both inside and out had Luke quaking.

Han let a couple minutes go by before slipping a third finger in with the first two, and Luke cried out at the slight stretch, biting the tip of his tongue to try to muffle it.

“No reason you need to be quiet,” Han said, twisting his fingers until Luke couldn't help himself, a soft, stifled moan on every exhale.

A hot, delicious ache started building in Luke's belly, spreading until he felt like he might burst, legs so shaky he had to lock his ankles around Han's shoulders to keep from slipping.

“I’m gonna,” he started, and he had to take a few breaths before he could continue, “I’m gonna come.”

Han pressed his fingertips upwards, sucking gently on Luke's clit, and he couldn't tell if Han let out a hum or a stifled, “Good.”

Luke's head fell back to the wall again, holding tightly onto Han's hair and rocking his hips up, just about grinding into the feeling of Han's mouth on him.

Back on Tatooine, there hadn't been the kind of privacy to let him not worry about his volume, and it was automatic to try to keep himself as quiet as possible, but _Han_.

Han seemed dead set on getting as much noise from him as possible. He ate Luke out steady and repetitive, licking upwards and then closing his lips around Luke's clit, and he was barely pulling his fingers out anymore, just rubbing and pushing in progressively faster. That _full_ feeling had Luke crying out, finally too much to keep his voice down, and it was only a couple seconds before he was shaking even harder, spasming around Han's fingers and too overwhelmed to even try to keep quiet.

Han didn't stop yet, hand movements slow but not pulling away, lightly mouthing at Luke's clit while he came down, drawing it out until Luke's whole body felt loose and boneless right down to his toes.

The warmest sort of shiver made its way up his spine. Han only pulled away when Luke tugged him up by his hair, but instead of letting Luke kiss him right away, Han pulled him down by his waist so he could lie flat on the bed again; Luke was grateful, through the fuzzy, foggy feeling all over, still barely registering the stiff ache in his back from the awkward angle he'd been in from lack of space.

Han's face was damp and a little sticky when he finally leaned in to kiss Luke, settling his weight comfortably on top of him again, and Luke's chest felt fluttery from the taste on Han's lips.

Luke didn't waste any time bringing his hands down to Han's hips, hooking his thumbs in Han's waistband. He could feel Han hard against his thigh, rocking against him just slightly like he couldn't help it, and Luke hummed, encouragingly pulling Han even closer, slipping his fingers under the back of Han's pants.

Han let out a small, needy sound, biting gently on Luke's bottom lip, and Luke had a hard time pulling away at all.

“Get those off,” he murmured in between kisses, trailing his fingertips along the small of Han's back.

Han had to push himself upright to do it, but not before moving down to kiss Luke's neck, startling him with a bite to his collarbone. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it behind him somewhere, only standing up for a few seconds, so hasty he almost tripped getting his legs free; Luke couldn't help finding it endearing until they made eye contact, and then his throat felt tight at the look in Han's eyes, hungry but still so warm.

Luke had to stop him with a hand against Han's chest before he got back on the bed. “Wait.”

Han's eyes widened for a second before Luke pulled his shirt off too, scooting over so most of the bed was free.

“Lie down.”

Luke was sure he could see Han's shoulders shift with a deep breath, cheekbones getting a little flushed, even in the dim light; he wordlessly did as Luke said, reaching out to pull Luke down to him.

Han's arms were warm and snug around Luke's waist as he kissed him again, slow but edging towards desperate, and Luke didn't let himself think too much before reaching down to get his hand around Han's dick.

Han groaned, breaking the kiss for only a second before going right back in, kissing Luke like he was air to a drowning man.

Luke kept kissing Han while he rearranged himself to straddle Han's hips, Han's hands coming down to his waist; there was just enough room for him to sit up, with storage space only a few inches from his head if he sat up straight.

Luke shifted around in Han's lap until his dick was caught between Luke and his own belly, and he cooed, eyes flickering half-shut as he ground down against Han.

Han's fingertips dug into the softness of Luke's hips, mouth going slack, and the way he was looking up at Luke made his insides feel hot.

“ _Hell_ , kid--”

Luke steadied himself with a hand on Han's chest, his free hand coming down to his clit almost like an afterthought; Han let out a cracked moan at the feeling of Luke's fingertips brushing his dick, and Luke was struck by such a heavy, almost possessive feeling, he had to take a couple breaths before he could do anything else.

He wanted more of those sounds, wanted to make Han lose that slick composure he put on. Suddenly Luke couldn't stop thinking about what Han had said earlier--about getting him in a real, comfortable bed--and he couldn't stop thinking about what he would be able to _do_ …

Han interrupted his train of thought with a sharp thrust upwards, batting Luke's hand away to circle his thumb around his clit.

“You're killing me, y'know that?”

Luke shuddered, rolling his hips faster; he and his own hand were well acquainted, and he knew best what he liked, but Han's fingers stirred up something electric.

“You're the one who wanted to take your time,” Luke said shakily, grinning down at Han with the tip of his tongue between his teeth. “See how _you_ like it.”

“Fuck that,” Han grit out, and his tone sounded needier than his words.

Luke dropped down to kiss him before he could say anything else, propping himself up with his free hand by Han's head, fingertips trailing along his chest, feather-light until Han was shivering under him.

“You want me to hurry up?” Luke murmured into the kiss, only breaking away to pepper more kisses down to Han's neck.

“ _Yes_.”

Luke hummed noncommittally and bit down just enough to get a gasp out of Han, sucking and mouthing at that spot until he was sure there would be a mark left over. He could feel Han's breath getting heavy.

“Please, you damn--fuckin’ tease--”

“You started it,” Luke pointed out, and he could feel Han's Adam's apple bob on a laugh.

“Yeah, ‘cause you were complaining _so_ much.”

Luke grinned, pressing another kiss to the newly tender spot on Han's neck before leaning up to kiss him again.

He lost himself in it, a little, settling into the warm, fuzzy feeling that seemed to come with kissing Han, until he let out a small groan, grinding up against Luke. He still couldn't get himself to pull away for a few seconds.

Luke had to slouch to keep from bumping his head, lifting himself a few inches so he could reach back and line himself up with Han. He bit his lip when Luke's hand found his dick, and the look in his eyes made Luke all hot inside again.

Luke lowered himself slowly at first, rocking his hips a couple times, and then settled down into Han's lap all at once.

Han let out a choked moan the same time Luke did, and Luke didn't move, needing a couple seconds to catch his breath. This felt so much fuller than Han's fingers had, so much deeper, he wanted to savor it.

He started off slow again, rolling his hips without lifting up, and he had to lean a hand on Han's shoulder to keep steady. Han's breath was coming out in short, uneven gasps, straining to keep still on the bed; he'd had to stop rubbing at Luke's clit while he was lowering himself onto Han's dick, but he started again, his other hand squeezing tight at Luke's waist, and Luke couldn't keep himself from crying out.

Luke shifted his legs, bracketing Han's hips so he could get a little more leverage, lifting himself up a couple inches and dropping down again until he got into more of a rhythm.

Even through the almost overwhelming feeling of Han hitting deep inside him, circling Luke's clit with his fingers, there was something deliciously satisfying about the way the flush had creeped from Han's cheeks, his skin dusted pink down to his chest.

Luke dropped himself down and rolled his hips, Han still fully inside him, fingers a little shaky on his skin, and Luke had to grip Han's wrist with his free hand.

“You're gonna-- _oh_ \--gonna make me come again, slow down.”

Han huffed a laugh. “That was the plan,” he said, fingers speeding up over Luke's clit.

Luke whined, hips twitching, crumpling down over Han with only enough self control left to lean up and kiss him.

Han's hand on his waist slid back to his ass with a small squeeze, rocking his hips up in time with Luke; he could still taste himself on Han's mouth, just a little, and Luke nipped at Han's bottom lip with a low hum.

His legs started to shake, knees tight at Han's sides, breaking the kiss to drop his head to Han's shoulder.

“Fuck, Han…”

Han took over, short thrusts up into him once all Luke could do anymore was mindlessly grind against him. This time felt so much _bigger_ than earlier, that warm, tingly ache already washing through his whole body, and it hit him almost by surprise, quaking all over and moaning into the crook of Han's neck when he came.

Han took his fingers away from Luke's over-sensitive clit after a few seconds, but with Han still inside him it didn't ebb away like before, his whole body buzzing. Han brought his hand up to Luke's hair, tilting his head up for a kiss, soft sounds bubbling up from Luke's chest with the feeling of Han slowly rolling his hips up into him.

It felt like all of Luke's bones had turned to jelly, but he managed to push back against Han in time with his short thrusts, too dead-weight in Han's lap for him to move much more than a few inches. Luke could feel his breath coming out in short, erratic gasps, and it wasn't long before Han was barely even thrusting up anymore, just grinding up into him, a hand tight on Luke's hip to hold him in place.

Han broke the kiss with a groan, and Luke took his chance to kiss down Han's neck, sucking a deep mark into his collarbone. It would be plainly visible, Luke realized, the way Han always wore his shirts open so low, biting down with a satisfied hum.

It was enough to wring another moan out of Han, his back arching, and with the way Han's fingers were gripping his hip, Luke wouldn't be surprised if he would find bruises from that too.

Luke kept kissing at Han's neck, dragging his teeth along the curve of his shoulder, and Han let out a cracked, desperate sound; his hips stuttered up into Luke, and he tensed up, just for a second before going all slack and loose with another low moan.

Luke pressed a quick kiss to the soft spot below Han's jaw, gingerly lifting himself up and off of him so he could squeeze himself in at Han's side. It was cramped, the metal of the wall cool against his back until Han slid an arm around his waist to pull him closer.

He could feel Han's chest lifting deep and uneven, still catching his breath, and Luke felt something prickly and warm inside from the feeling of Han kissing the top of his head.

“You're too good for all this,” Han murmured, his voice rough and muffled in Luke's hair.

Luke tilted his head up to look at him, fingertips tracing back and forth over the dip in Han's clavicle. “What?”

Han didn't make eye contact, and it felt like he stiffened up for a second before shaking his head and tightening his hold around Luke's waist. “Forget it.”

Luke bumped his nose to Han's jaw until he leaned down to kiss him, soft and slow without any of the desperation behind it, and Luke found himself liking these kisses even more than when it was all hot and needy.

“Let me up a sec,” Han whispered, trailing his fingers up Luke's spine until he shivered. “Just closing the door.”

Luke shifted over until Han was able to get out from under him, poking his head out the doorway before hitting the button for it to slide shut. He dropped back to the bed like a bag of rocks, pulling Luke tight against his chest.

Han squirmed for a second, and Luke was about to ask what was wrong, stopping himself when he felt Han's chest rumble on a laugh.

“You made a damn mess.”

“Hey!”

“There’s, like, at least two different wet spots,” Han teased, kissing Luke's face everywhere he could reach. “It’s a good thing we're landed, ‘cause now I gotta do _laundry_ …”

“Shut up,” Luke said, but he was smiling too, leaning up to kiss the smug look off Han's face.

“I got the water tanks filled up, though, while we're here,” Han said quietly, and he cut Luke off with another kiss before he could ask why that mattered. “Real showers.”

“ _No_ , seriously?”

“Mmhm.”

Luke could feel Han smiling into that next kiss, only breaking away to shift around so Luke could lean on Han's shoulder in place of a pillow. Han's arms around him were so warm and snug; he suddenly felt the full weight of how exhausting the last few days had been, finally at a place where he wasn't running on stress and adrenaline, and his eyelids felt much heavier than even a few seconds ago.

“Later, though,” Han mumbled into his hair, and he sounded almost as tired as Luke felt, fingers slowing where he was tracing lazy circles over Luke's lower back.

Luke nodded, pressing a kiss to Han's chest with his last dregs of consciousness, and the last thing he felt was Han holding him a little tighter with another kiss to the top of his head.


End file.
